Naruto no Sharingan
by SixPathsOfKyuubi
Summary: (Good Itachi) Naruto is almost killed on his eighth birthday and save by Itachi and then adopted by him. But what this, Naruto has unlock his Sharingan? Now Naruto has to train in order to prove not only that he is not a Demon but to become clan head to. But how is it that Naruto has this bloodline? Naruto/harem
1. Chapter one-The awaking

Naruto no Sharingan Chapter One

A little boy 8 years of age with spikey blond hair, with blue eyes, and 3 whiskers like marks on each cheek, name was Naruto and he was running through the streets scared because a mob was chasing him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DEMON!" yelled a villager while holding a sharp knife.

"DIE DEMON!" screamed a shinobi with a kunai. More bloodthirsty screams of anger was heard soon after.

Little Naruto ran through a small alleyway only to end up at a dead end and then huddled into a corner hoping they didn't see him come down through here.

When they found him they all started laughing at what he was doing. "Look, the demon is trying to protect himself." said a shinobi. "Hehehehe, too bad that won't work demon." said another shinobi.

They all then started stabbing him, cutting him, and beating him like a bunch of wild animals.

Meanwhile, a very young Jonin was passing through the gate, not to long after finishing a mission. He showed the guards his license and let him pass through. It was Itachi who is considered a well know ninja in Konoha. (AN: Itachi left the ANBU and changed to be a Jonin and also he doesn't live with his family in this fanfic.)

As he was walking towards his apartment, he heard yells of happy, bloodthirsty screams coming from an ally. He also heard a small child screaming out for help.

He walked over to investigate and he saw Naruto getting beaten and stabbed by the mob and he became angry. So he dove in to rescue the boy.

They at first wondered what was going on, but once they noticed who was in front of the boy, they started to become scared.

"I-I-Itachi, w-what a-are y-y-you d-d-doing h-here?" said a very scared shinobi.

"M-M-Maybe h-he's here t-to h-h-help us k-k-kill the demo..." began a villager but was killed by Itachi with a kunai to the throat and his sharingan activated spinning violently.

They all started screaming and running from the angry Uchiha to avoid getting killed.

Itachi started to run towards the hospital to get Naruto help. "Don't worry Naruto you'll soon get help, I promise." said a worried Itachi.

"I-I-Itachi-chi-n-nii s-san." said Naruto very weakly who then passed out.

Itachi then went as fast as his legs could go. He then arrived at the hospital and quickly went in and ran up to the front desk.

A nurse looked up and saw Itachi and then saw a very beaten Naruto. "I'm sorry, we don't have any available rooms for...him." the nurse said with anger.

Itachi then flared his Sharingan at the nurse and said "You WILL help him or so help me..." also flaring his killing intent at her. It was so strong that it was felt by the Hokage who decided to investigate.

When he arrived at the hospital via shushin, he saw Itachi, who was holding a bloody and beaten Naruto, was staring a nurse with his Sharingan activated.

"Naruto-kun!" said a very worried Hokage and ran up to Itachi.

"Nurse, put Naruto in a room RIGHT NOW!" yelled the Hokage. She obeyed him and ran Naruto to a room to begin treatment on him.

Itachi and the Hokage were in the room as they were beginning to discuss what had happened to Naruto. "What happened." asked the Hokage? Itachi began to explain but was interrupted by one of the doctors.

"I'm sorry, you two will have to wait outside while we do the procedure." said a doctor. Itachi and the Hokage decided not to incase that they would try and kill Naruto while they weren't in there.

'Dammit.' the doctor mentally cursed. After a while, the doctors said that he would be O.K. and they left quickly.

The Hokage called a few ANBU to protect Naruto and they obeyed.

Hokage Tower

Itachi and the Hokage were discussing things about Naruto and Itachi then came up with a solution that could help Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, I was wondering if I could adopt Naruto and he could live with me in my apartment." said a hopeful Itachi and the Hokage just stared blankly at Itachi and then smiled very happily.

"Of course you can Itachi, he sees you as a brother figure and I'm sure that he would love to live with you." said an overjoyed Hokage.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." he said as he bowed and left.

'Thank kami that Naruto will finally get a better place to live.' thought the Hokage. He then pulled out a very familiar orange book and started to giggle perversely as blood dripped from his nose.

Hospital/The Next Day

Itachi and the Hokage were walking into the hospital to see Naruto.

They walked into Naruto's room and he yelled "Itachi-nii-san, Oji-san!" very happily.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how are you feeling after that experience." the aged Hokage said to the boy. "I feel great and thanks nee-san for helping me with that mob." said Naruto.

"No need to thank me Naruto-kun." said Itachi not wanting to be thanked right now.

"Naruto we have something that we want to ask you as it would be your choice to do It." said the Hokage.

"What is it Oji-san, is it something good." said Naruto

"Well Itachi and I were talking and Itachi asked me if he could adopt you and let you live with him." said a hopeful Hokage.

"Live…with…Itachi...of course I would love to live with you Itachi-nii-san!" yelled an overjoyed Naruto.

"Good then, now we will go to the orphanage and get the paperwork done." said the Hokage while he was smiling but that changed when Naruto said something.

"Oji-san I no longer live at the orphanage. They kicked me out two years ago on my birthday."

'THEY DID WHAT TO YOU NARUTO-KUN. I will deal with it soon very, very soon.' thought a very angry Hokage then sadden look crossed his face. "How come you never told me Naruto?"

"Well you're always so busy with the village and I didn't want you to be bothered by something I could handle on my own."

"Naruto you didn't need to do this alone you can always call on me. Ok?"

"OK. One, more thing Oji-san, why didn't you tell me that the Kyuubi was sealed in me?" asked Naruto.

Itachi and Hokage stopped right in front of the door and looked at each other with shocked faces and then looked towards Naruto. They then place all kinds of seals to avoid any interruption.

"O.K. now Naruto, tell us how you found out about the Kyuubi and him being sealed in you." asked the Hokage.

"First off, the Kyuubi is actually a girl." correcting the Hokage. They just sat there listening to the young boy.

Shaking from their shock they then asked "Tell us everything that happened."

Flashback/Mindscape:

Little Naruto was walking through a place that looked like a sewer and he was ankle deep in water. He then came up to a room with a large cage door and a seal in the middle of the cage. Naruto then walked closer to the cage and stopped when he heard a large booming voice coming from inside the cage. **"So my jailer finally comes to see me. What do you want kit?"**

"Who are you and where am I?" asked Naruto not worried about who it was. **"Oh come on you never seen the Kyuubi before." **

"Aren't you supposed to have been killed by the Yondamie 5 years ago?" said Naruto still not scared about it. "And what about my second question."

**"First of all, you can't kill me; I would just be reborn in hell and just come back over time. And to answer that second question, you are in your mindscape."** said the Kyuubi.

"Then how did you end up inside me?" **"I was sealed by your Yondamie 5 years ago and into this cage."** the Kyuubi replied.

"O.K. then so why am I here now, did you want to tell me something." asked Naruto.

**"Yes, I did want to tell you something. Several things infect."** said the Kyuubi.

"Like what." **"Well first of all, I'm really a female and this is just my fox form, I actually have a human form' would you like to see it?"** he nodded and then she started to shrink down to a human like shape and he walked closer to see.

What he saw was a very beautiful woman with a heart shaped face and blood red hair, red silted eyes but she was naked and he noticed that she had very large breasts at least large C-cups to mid-D's so Naruto turned away blushing with some blood coming out of his nose while stuttering, "C-C-Can y-you p-please put s-some c-c-clothing o-o-on?"

**"Hehehehehe, sorry. Is this better?"** Naruto turned around and saw that she had a beautiful crimson komodo on; it had blue trim to it that hugged her curves. "Yes, thanks."

**"Second thing that I want to tell you is that I didn't attack the Konoha on purpose. I was forced out of my previous Jinchuriki, Kushina Uzumaki, who I think is your mother, by a man wearing a strange mask and forced me to attack the village."**

"You knew my mother what was she like and do you know who my father was as well!"

**"Those questions would probably have to be answered by your Hokage."** "Oh O.K., you can continue now."

**"The final things that I wanted to ask you is do you want me to unlock your dojutsu?" ** "What is that?" **"It's a special type of eye jutsu. The one I want to unlock for you is what Itachi's family has it's called the sharingan."** "What can it do?" **"That dojutsu can give you the ability to copy any ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu."** ''Then yes please give me eyes like nii-san has.''

Red energy flowed out of the Kyuubi and to Naruto. It craped up his smell body and into his eyes. Pain flooded his body forcing him to scram out. After a few painful moments

"Can I use it now so I can see what it looks like?" asked a very happy and tired Naruto. **"Sure, all you need to do is put a little chakra into your eyes and then look into this mirror to see it."**

He did what she said and it looked amazing. Blood red eyes stared back a single black comma like shape slowly circled around his pupil. "Thanks Kyu-chan, it looks amazing."

**"Also, there is something that you gain through having me, and that is the ability to use all five main elements including the ability to combine them into sub-elements with hard training."** she said.

"That's so cool. So…how do I get out of this place anyway?" **"Just wake up and I think someone is coming so hurry up."** she said quickly. Naruto then woke up just in time to see Itachi and the Hokage come in.

Flashback End

What happened on the outside were different things. When the human form of the Kyuubi was described, the Hokage and Itachi were blown back by major nosebleeds. The part about being forced to attack Konoha, the two felt sorry for accusing her. Finally the part about his new dojutsu and how he can learn every element made them nearly faint.

"It looks like Naruto-kun will become one of the world's strongest people if he trains long enough. Hey maybe you Itachi could help train Naruto-kun. I'll even put him in the academy in two or three years to be with many of the next clan heirs." offered the Hokage.

Naruto looked like he was about to explode with joy as he smiled happily. "Yeah I'm going to be a ninja!" shouted Naruto. He then remembered what he wanted to ask Oji-san.

"Oji-san who was my father? I already know that my mother is Kushina Uzumaki. So who was he?" Naruto questioned and the Hokage started sweating bullets.

"O.K. then your father was...Minato Namikaze the...the...the Yondamie (Forth) Hokage." said the old man as Naruto and Itachi just fainted at the answer.

"Looks like they took it too fast hehehehehehe." laughed the Hokage then pulled out a little orange book to read while waiting for them to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2-My home and father's plan

Chapter two

30 minutes later

Itachi and Naruto woke up to the Hokage reading an orange book while making perverted giggles. "HOKAGE-SAMA/OJI-SAN!" they both said at the same time scaring the Hokage half to death.

"Hehe sorry, so anyway Naruto-kun could we see those new eyes of yours?" asked the Hokage. Naruto then closed his eyes and put chakra into his eyes activating it. When he opened them they saw Naruto's new sharingan looking at them. Itachi smiled at how the sharingan ever present in its glory.

Naruto then took chakra away from his eyes turning them back to normal. "So what was that about adopting me nee-san?" he asked.

Itachi then snapped back to reality and answered him, "Huh. Oh. As I said I was wondering if you would like to come live with me in my apartment."

"Sure I would love to, would you also train me?" he asked. "Sure, why not."

-That Afternoon/Itachi's apartment-

"Here we are. Your room is down the hall on the left." Itachi said.

"O.K. nii-san thanks." Naruto replied.

"I'll make dinner soon so make yourself at home."

As Naruto walked around his apartment it was fairly normal. Had a one kitchen, one bathroom, a small living room, but it did have two bedrooms. The walls were painted a light blue, with some pictures of Itachi's family mostly of his mother and brother Sasuke who he has seen around the village. Some pictures of friends or of cousins. But he couldn't find much with his father and he never looked happy. Not knowing how family's worked he didn't think much of it.

Soon he came to his room and the first thing he noticed was the bed. Mostly due to the fact it was the only thing in the whole room. But he didn't care because up to now he always slept outside even at the place where all the other kids were and people brought them home to become there son or daughter. He didn't like it there the people in charger would often beat him and not feed him most of the time for days on end. Hell they made him sleep outside after a beating on the coldest day of winter.

"Assholes." he thought out loud with a small amount of anger.

"I'm sorry if the room is not to your liking I didn't have time to shop yet." Itachi said with amusement in his voice as he cleaned his hands off on a towel knowing ever while Naruto wasn't talking about his room.

Naruto now embarrassed couldn't hide his red face. "NO! ... I mean it's nothing about the room I love it. This is the first bed I well ever sleep in. It's just… you know never mined it doesn't madder now. I live with my nii-san now that's all that madders." He said with smile on the last part.

Smiles cross on his lips. "Good you feel that way because you're stuck with me for now. Go on dinner is waiting, I'll be out in a minute." Naruto quickly left to the table in the kitchen leaving a dust trail behind him. Itachi's smile slowly turns to a frown. "His first bed? Were we at war and I didn't notice."

He soon left the room to join Naruto and what sough made him smile. Sitting at the table was Naruto his food untouched. Obviously waiting for him and openly showing how inpatient he was getting if his grumbling was any indicating.

"Why did you wait so long to eat Naruto I thought you would have eaten both our plates by now?"

"Hay I'm not that bad…Ok so maybe I'm that bad but…I wanted our first diner as a family to be eaten together." He said looking at the ground, he closed his eyes ready to cry thinking he did something wrong and was scared that his Nii-san wouldn't want him around now.

Itachi smiled, touched that Naruto would do something so out of character. Reaching over he placed his hand on his spiky blond hair and rub gently. Naruto was shocked at the feeling and opened his eyes to see Itachi smiling brightly at him. (As brightly as one gets with him any was.) Naruto was used to having someone put hands on him but it was to cause him bodily harm. Seeing this caring act made him cry and feel safe.

Truly safe like nothing could ever hurt him. They soon eat their food in pace and made small talk. As they enjoyed their night their laughter filled the air of the apartment. The night ended with a movie Itachi had bought that morning a Princess gale that just came out. Naruto was entranced by the movie and Itachi couldn't help but smile at Naruto's antics. After the movie Itachi put Naruto to bed.

"Good night Naruto-kun sweet dreams."

"Good night Itachi nii-san. Thanks, today was the best day of my life!" said Naruto with a true smile the one he didn't put up in front of people.

But the smile of a little boy just as it should be. Itachi decided in that moment to protect him in any way he could, to have him truly smile for as long and as often as possible. Right after Naruto was out like a light within two seconds. Itachi had to stifle a laugh for just how quickly Naruto would be full of energy one second then out the next.

That night Naruto was for the first time in his small life was able to sleep peacefully with no worries.

-The next day-

After getting up and taking a shower Itachi has to get Naruto up to start the day.

"Naruto-kun time to get up." No response. He puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder and lightly shacks him. "Come on Naruto-kun we have a full day planed." Still no response from the blond boy. Itachi was known as a fairly even tempered man but even he had limits this early. "NARUTO-KUN GET UP NOW!"

"AHHH!" Screams Naruto as he falls from his bed his blanket wrapped around him. "Oh good morning nii-san" Naruto said tiredly.

Recomposing himself Itachi watched as Naruto untangled himself from the blanket. "Naruto after we are done eating and you take a shower were going shopping to get you something new to wear."

"Can you teach how to do some ninja stuff."

"Hum…sure I think a good to start would how to unlock all of your charka."

"Nii-san can't I do that, I can already use the sharingan after all."

"No. Your only using a small prochain of your overall charka, just as much as it takes to use it. The rest is still locked inside of you."

Naruto closed his eye in thought and tilted his hand to the side much as a fox would. "Ok so if I can unlock the rest I can learn really cool jutsu?" Itachi simply nodded his head. "SWEET! I'M GONA LEARN HOW TO DO COOL JUTSU JUST LIKE NII-SAN!"

Itachi smiled and laughed at the young boy's enthusiasm. "Well if you wish to learn we better eat and get going then."

-At a clothing shop in the Uchiha district-

And that they did. 30 mins later they were out the door and on their way to a clothing store. When the shopkeeper glared at Naruto Itachi shot him one back daring him to try something. The killer intent liking from Itachi made the man back off faster than you could blink.

An hour later of shopping Naruto walked out of the dressing room in some new clothing. Naruto was wearing a black t-shirt with an orange spiral on the back, black anbu pants, and black fingerless gloves with metal studs were his knuckles would be, and to finishes the emo look Itachi was throwing at him black shinobi sandals were on his feet.

"You look good Naruto-kun."

"Thanks nii-san but it's like it's missing something."

"I think are right, hold on I'll be right back." With that Itachi took off for two or three mins. He returns with something held under his arm. "Here try this on I think it well look good on you."

Naruto unfolded it to find it was a very dark blue jacket that went down to his ankles. Black leather straps hung off the front, made to quickly do or undo them. On the inside were pockets for scrolls or off hand stuff lined with steel mash to protect the wearer. On the life shoulder was metal plate and the right side (the size of Naruto's hand) was imprinted proudly the Uchiha crest. Without a second thought he put on the jacket his nii-san give him.

"This is so cool, I look like a badass." Naruto proudly yelled.

"You won't sound the part if you keep yelling like that though." Itachi chuckled when Naruto began to pout. "That also doesn't help your case any." He mused at the youth.

"Hay nii-san what's that thing on that back it looks like a holder?" asked Naruto with a confused look.

"Oh you'll see Naruto."

-At the Flying Dragon weapon shop-

Next they headed off a weapon story and a basic seat of kunai and shuriken which was 40 of each. Mash armor of different sizes with steel arm and leg guards. When Naruto wasn't looking Itachi also paid for a seat of special wrapping of legs and arms.

Naruto walked a around the store. Eyeing the many and varying items. They had every weapon a person could ask for. Looking over every weapon they had Naruto felt he was in a candy story.

"That one has taking a liking to my shop it seems." Said the gruff looking shop owner to Itachi as Naruto had stars in his eyes. He was as tall as Itachi with many scars on his face and arms. A strong looking body honed from years of black smithing. Neat tucked brown hair tied in a ponytail with a goatee complete with deep brown eyes.

"Indeed, it seems he as."

"His the boy it's he?" Itachi nodded "Well his welcomes here any time, fuck the pig headed people. You better be good to him Itachi his had a hard life. He needs you, someone to look after him and care for him."

"Yes he does. And I'll be there for him don't make the mistake thinking I won't." Said Naruto adoptive brother in a hard voice.

"I just wouldn't want my daughter to have to live the life he had to live that all."

"Speaking of your daughter how is Ten-ten doing Miosha." Itachi asked.

"She is doing very well in the academe. Perfect aim never misses once." Said the proud father.

"Hay nii-san look at what I found." Naruto said as he ran up to them with a sword in its sheath wrapped in a cloth.

"Let's see it Naruto-kun." After grabbing sword and unwrapping it. The sheath and handle were rectangular in shape and midnight black in color. The handle itself had a small indent were a deep red like blood color metal was placed. Pulling it out slowly it give of a beautiful ringing noise, the blade was silver with a reddish blade edge and look deadly.(Think Sasuke's sword from shippoden but with the colors.)

"This is a beautiful sword Naruto how did you find this?" Itachi asked as he sheathed it.

"I don't really don't know. I guess something just called out to me. It's really weird to explain."

"I see well in that case there only thing to do." Itachi smiled at Naruto then handed the sword to the man. "As of today Naruto the Sword is yours take good care of it."

"W-what are you serious nii-san." After a nod Naruto keeping looking like he couldn't believe what just happened. "Are you going to teach me how to use it?"

"I will teach what I can. Come on now let's go unlock the rest of your chakra now Naruto."

"Ok!"

-At the Academe training grounds-

They soon found themselves at the academies training ground. Naruto had taking off his jacket and had Itachi to hold onto. After explaining the basics of charka to Naruto we find our blond hero setting on a seal array trying to unlock his charka, but so far to no luck.

"Nii-san what dose chakras feel like?"

"Hum…I guess the best way to say it is it's a warm feeling. When you feel Naruto-kun you grape it and pull it, pull as much as you can. Keep pulling it to the point won't budge anymore."

With a nod Naruto closes his eyes to fell his chakra. Soon a sensation Itachi described could be felt. Naruto did what he was tolled and pulled it. But no matter how much he pulled it keep coming so he kept going.

'There's so much it doesn't seem to end! But nii-san said I shouldn't stop so I WON'T, I WON'T STOP NII-SAN!'

-When Naruto starting pulling on his charka.-

On the outside Naruto looked clam almost statue like. Itachi was trying to since chakra from Naruto. Then a small flicker began showing itself as the grass around the child started to be pushed outward.

"That's it Naruto you can do it."

Then a large burst of chakra started pouring out of Naruto's small frame, the level just kept climbing up higher and higher.

'DAME WHAT THE HELL! How can he have so much already?'

The chakra got so high it became visible looking as if Naruto was on fire with blue flams that kept getting lager. It was at this point that Itachi started to break out in a cooled sweat.

"H-how much more can he pull out." He said out loud.

What Itachi saw next amassed him the chakra itself started to twist inward to Naruto's body look like a whirlpool. Then in a split second all of it was pulled into the Blond hero's body like it was never there. Naruto opened his eyes looking tired.

A smile spared across his face "How did I do nii-san?"

"You did amassing Naruto. I'm so proud to be your father." Itachi said without thinking with a smile and eyes closed missing the fox like smile on Naruto face.

"Good night, dad." And with that Naruto drifted to sleep.

Itachi pick Naruto up after gathering their things. He headed home and put Naruto in his bed and packed things into trailing packs for what he had planned in the near future. As Itachi sat down as there was a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" Itachi said to himself as he opened the door. To his shock it was he mother who he had not seen since he moved out because his father would not allow it. "Mother? I'm so happy to see you but why are you here I though father wouldn't let anybody in the clan see me as clan head."

Mikoto was a beautiful woman with long black hair like most Uchiha (Don't forget about Naruto's blond hair) with onyx color eyes. She was wearing a blue mid-thigh skirt and a red tank top with a darker blue jacket that stop just below her chest.

"Itachi your ass-hole of a father cheated on me! I'm leveling his ass and taking Sasuke with me!" she said with a raising voice.

"Ok but you need to keep it down mother my son is trying to sleep." Itachi said with his monotone way of speaking.

At first she simply compiled not thinking much of it but soon what was said clicked in her mind.

"SON! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SON ITACHI!" she spouted in a semi-quiet voice.

After taking a seat on the couch Itachi began to tell what happened in the last two days. They keep talking for an hour going over almost everything.

"Who would have thought he would have the sharingan and at such a young age. So what are you going to do now Itachi?"

"I'm leaving to train Naruto tomorrow for two or three years. Until then feel free to live here."


	3. Chapter 3-Time to learn

Chapter three

"I'm taking Naruto to train him for two or three years. Until then feel free live here."

Mikoto just sat there doing her best impression of a fish. "Are you sure you want this?" Itachi nodded. "Ok I love you Itachi take care of yourself and Naruto." She lovingly hugged her son, and then pushed him hard in the head sending him to the floor.

"What was that for?" Itachi wined as he rubbed his head.

"That's for making me a grandmother already! Now I feel old." She dropped her head in depression

"Well you sure as hell don't look like it mother. I'm going to bed I need to get up early, you can have my room."

"Thanks son I love you. Do you know any places I could rent out?"

"Yes I'll make a lest before I leave to talk to Hokage-sama tomorrow. Could you watch Naruto when am gone?"

"No problem what kind of grandmother would I be if I couldn't do that." She said smiling.

After Itachi went to bed Mikoto looked around the apartment and soon came a crossed a sleeping Naruto covered in a blue confider. She smiled at seeing the small boy and slowly went over to him setting next to him she covered the new Uchiha a little more.

"So you're my grandson uh. Well welcome to the family Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha." Then she closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. "Take care one young on path, may you grow strong in both body and spirit. Grow strong for you are Uchiha, the family of fire and strength." She opened her eyes and looked at Naruto.

"That's the pray of our family Naruto. May you grow strong under Itachi's training. I fear that in the coming days that you won't have a choice but to be strong, for yourself and this family."

-The next day with Itachi-

Itachi woke bright and early for his talk with the third Hokage. Itachi had been thinking of the training Naruto would need. As he neared the Hokage tower he noticed some anbu watching him more than normal for someone going to tower. After entering the tower he went straight to the Hokage's office and knocked on the closed red door.

"Come in" said an voice of the Hokage in a leader like fashion

"Hokage-sama I need to talk to you" Itachi said as he entered

Looking up from his desk Sarutobi he saw Itachi coming in. This brought a smile to the Hokage's face. The old Hokage of 55 years of age sat at his desk. His lightly tanned skin did not hide the ageing lines on his face. His white spikey fading hair line showed. His brown eyes showed compassion and love for his village and his people.

"Yes Itachi what can I do for you? How is Naruto-kun?" said the aged Hokage radiating grandfatherly love when specking of Naruto.

"Well I came to speak to you about Naruto and his very happy and doing well." With a simple nod from the Hokage Itachi continued on. "Well I'm going to take Naruto outside of the village for training to night and would like your help on some things."

"Of course Itachi what do you need?"

"I need permission to train Naruto out of the country, a list of possible training grounds."

"Uh, I well give you give the list you asked for but I want mouthy reports on him. I will also give him some of my personal jutsu to learn. Is that acceptable Itachi?"

"Of course Hokage-sama and I thank you for your help on this matter."

"Now Itachi I need to talk to you about something of the utmost importance." Itachi face got hard at full tension. "It's has come to the worst possible conclusion Itachi they are going to rebel. They will try to attack soon and kill everyone in there quest to power. And we both know who's behind that one."

"So father will lead them to war against the village after all." Itachi balled his fist Intel his knuckle turned white. "THOSE POWER HUNGERY MORONS, WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY THINKING!" Itachi said as he started to cry. "That means that it's my family or the whole village. God dame it!" he started to cry harder he knew his family was going to be killed off on the Hokage's order. But he knew if he was in charge he would order it as well.

"I'm so sorry Itachi I tried to stop this but your father wouldn't hear of it. The order was already given."

Stopping himself from crying and drying his tears looked at his Hokage. "Who's going to do it?"

"Your old friend Shinjo Uchiha will be the one to do it. But there is good news Itachi." Those made Itachi look at the old Kage. "He is to only kill the ones involved with the rebellion."

"That's good." Said a relive Itachi. "It's still over 70% of the clan but at list some will live. Is mother and my brother on that list as while?"

"Yes but neither will be able to take the position of clan head."

"Then who will lead the clan Hokage-sama?"

"When you return to the village you will be clan head Itachi then Naruto after you."

That had been the biggest shock Itachi had that day. "But why me? Hokage-sama there has to be someone other than me?"

"You are the only choice because it's well known to those in power that you and your father would often fight over the rebellion as well the whole village. That makes you ideal to rebilled face with the villagers after this. You are also known to be the most powerful sharingan user that will make those of the Uchiha clan unite under you. Also you will change the teaching of your clan as you see fit and teach them the right way."

Itachi lowered his head to think it over. Looking every possible detail over he knew the leader of his home was right. He was the best and only chose on the matter. So he just nodded his head in understanding to the Hokage.

"Come Itachi we need to get your things to gather for your and Naruto's training trip."

-Meanwhile-

After Naruto got up he found Mikoto cooking breakfast in the kitchen and freaked out. Soon Mikoto calmed him down and told him that she was his grandmother. Than they talked about the Uchiha clan and being a ninja, and her personal. Soon they went to park to play for two hours of fun filled laughter. Now their eating ice-cream enjoying the afternoon of fun and laughter.

"Thank you for such a great day I had so much fun!" Said the young blond Uchiha

"You're very welcome Naruto I had fun." Said Mikoto with a small smile

"I can't wait to learn how to be a ninja from dad I'm going to be super strong and smart." Naruto said with a big grin over his face.

Mikoto laughed at his energy and couldn't help but feel happy. "I'm sure you well Naruto but don't ever lose who you are."

"I won't because now I don't have to hide myself. I have a family that loves me and I'll protect them with my own two hands."

A proud smile formed on her face. "Keep that to heart and there's no limit to what you can do Naruto. You're going to change the clan for the better if you keep that up Naruto I just know it."

"Naruto did you have fun today" Said a monotone voice from behind Naruto and Mikoto

As they turn they see Itachi standing there with a smile on his face. In a split second Naruto tackled him to the ground hugging him.

"Dad I had so much fun today. We went to the park and had ice-cream and talked it was great!"

"I'm glad to hear that. Naruto were going go on the training trip in a few mins so go get ready."

After a few mins they got their stuff to gather and headed to the village gate. They both looked back at their home for a few seconds. Both making silent vows to come back stronger, then they headed out to find the first of the training grounds. Later that night scrams were heard from the Uchiha clan compound.

-A few days later at the first training ground-

Naruto sat in an opened grass field in his boxers. Itachi was giving Naruto the basic run down of how to use charka and jutsu. They were somewhere in fire country, their camp sat up as a basic two tents a pit for a fire and all the things they would need.

"Ok Naruto I need you to stand up now." Said Itachi from a standing position as he look at Naruto.

Naruto didn't hesitate standing up as he did Itachi quickly throw five unraveling wraps into the air. His hands moved faster than Naruto eyes could follow. When his finished the wrappings stop mid fall and quickly went to Naruto wrapping around his arms, lags, and chest. After they stop strange symbols appeared all over the wrappings and in the middle of hands and feet showed the word gravity. As soon as that was finished a crushing weight come all over young Naruto's body making him fall on to the ground.

"Ton-san why am I so heavy now? I feel like I'm being pulled down to the ground."

"That because I put a gravity seals on you for training. This is the first stage, that's double normal gravity." Naruto looked at him with bugged eyes, as he was about to say something about it Itachi interrupted him. "Naruto if you can do this in training then you well become very strong."

A gentle look came over Naruto's face then became one of determination. "If it well make me strong then I'll do it and master my training. I'll become the strongest ninja in the world!" he started to try to get up but was having a hard time. "I won't let this stop me I well become strong!" he got a foot under him. Starting pushing up he put all his strength into keep up soon standing there in front of his father Itachi.

"Well said Naruto now we well are going on a 14 mile jug then you well do 200 push-ups and set-ups. And then move on to chakra control and taijutsu." Naruto then face planted on the ground. "Are you ok Naruto-kun?"

"Fine, I'm fine" he said as got off the ground a lot easier this going unnoticed to him but not Itachi.

'He is already getting used to it. It must be the Kyuubi healing his muscle making them stronger in the presses. If this keeps put I can increase his training ten-fold.'

"Ok father lets go I'm ready" after that Itachi jugged off on an easy paste but Naruto had to try a lot harder to keep up.

'This is going to be a long three years, but I'll come back stronger thanks to fathers training.'

"Naruto you're falling behind move it or I'll have you do one hounded extra push-ups and set-ups."

'Then again it could kill me to.' Naruto thought as he spade up.

After fourteen painful miles Naruto wasted no time and got strait to push-ups and set-ups. When he finished his whole body throbbed in pain, fire filled his veins and his breaths were labored. After a sort break it was onto chakra control. Soon Naruto found himself surrounded by trees. Itachi reached up to a low branch and picked off a leaf from the tree.

"Ok Naruto this is the first step to gaining control over your huge amount of chakra you have is keep this leaf to stick to your forehead using nothing but your chakra."

"Father how does keeping a leaf on my forehead help me become a ninja, well it allow me to keep a sword to my head?" Naruto asked as he imaged himself armed to the teeth and a short sword sticking to his head fighting a horde of enemies' ninja.

"Well I suppose one could do that." Itachi sweat dropped. "But the point is to help you learn to control your chakra so you don't waste it trying to use Jutsu. For you personally it will be the hardest thing you learn how to do."

Nodding his head in understanding Naruto takes the leaf and puts it to his head and sticks for a second before it shots off like a bullet. Time and time again it kept happening just a second longer with every untempt he does. After half hour Naruto loses his temper feeling as his going nowhere and cusses like no tomorrow.

"WHY CAN'T I DO THIS?"

"Didn't I say it was going to be hard for you Naruto?"

"Yes I don't get why it's so hard to do this."

"It's because you have so much chakra and zero experience using it correctly. Those two things together are what make your control so bad." The adoptive Father said in full lecture mode then small gentle smile aperies on his face. "Believe it or not Naruto you are getting this very quickly. I know you're young yet so you have a long way to go but you'll get strong Naruto. And the first step is getting this down I believe in you."

The look of shock covered Naruto's face then a confident took over with a steeled gaze. Getting back into the grinder Naruto put the leaf to his forehead; Itachi took this moment to leave to go catch lunch. After an hour getting a few fish to cook Itachi returns to something he didn't think he would see. Setting still Naruto sat with a leaf in the middle of his head and one per temple. Staying in one place he watched Naruto continue for twenty mins before Naruto opened his eyes with a yawn but the leafs stayed in place.

'To be able to get this far in so short of time is far above what I expected at his age.' Itachi thought. "Come on Naruto it's time to eat."

A short while later Naruto was eating more than his fair share of the fish. Meaning eating like he hasn't eaten in weeks. After inhale…I mean eating launch they got into Naruto's studies teaching everything he would need to know was the goal. This went on for several hours showing this was not his strong point, and to end the day jumping into taijutsu. Their taijutsu practices consented of the very bisect of the 'Interceptor Fist' stale taijutsu going over it Intel it was perfect and then some more to lock it into place.

"I'm so sore." Naruto said as they walked back to camp. "The pain I feel has pain." Naruto faked cried.

"If you feel that way, then get over it." Itachi smiled playing along with Naruto's antics.

Pretending to be upset Naruto says. "Fine be that way, one day I'll get strong enough to beat you in a fight father." The last part he said completely serous and full with confidence.

Itachi is filled with pride in his adoptive son and smiles as Naruto father. "I hope you do one day Naruto. Keep training like we have been and you well."

"I'll keep training Intel I drop."

"Good now then tomorrow I well push your taijutsu farther with 2000 punches and kicks per hand and leg."

Naruto stops with the look of complete horror on his face. He knows his father was completely serous and slowly a smile forms on Naruto's face. 'Fine I will do this insane training and push furtherer. I will become stronger, Stronger then father.'

For the next two months in this fashion pushing Naruto farther and farther. Sweat, blood and tears were shed every day. Naruto wouldn't have much of arms or legs if he didn't heal by the next morning. At the end of the week Itachi would go over what Naruto learned. Then it was time to move on and out of Fire County.

During his time there Naruto got every good at controlling his charka. Itachi was impressed so he taught Naruto Shadow clone Jutsu, confident that with Naruto's revisers he could handle it. Itachi was surprised when Naruto performed the jutsu thinking one or two at the max, when Naruto made 50 before becoming too exhausted. Itachi taught Naruto the secret of the shadow clone and allowed Naruto to increase his studies.

"Father where are we going now?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to the Mist Village first so you can water walking and water jutsu. Then The Village hiding in the clouds for lighting, Sand for wind, and lastly village hidden in the stone as our last stop for earth jutsu, and if you think this is some kind of vacation then your mistaking. Buuut we could have some fun if you train hard. "

It was going to be a long and painful three years for our blond hero.


	4. Chapter 4-Three years

Chapter Four Returning Home

**Hi people I want to thank you for reading my story and for the comments please keep going as it help me to write. If you don't know polls are now open for how well be in Naruto's harem. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**-Three years later at the village gate-**

It was early morning the sun has not even started to show and a thick fog hung in the air. Three figures walked towards the village hidden in the leafs. All of them were dressed in dark blue rain cloaks with hoods covering their faces. Two of them stood less than six feet in height the other was just over five feet. They were stopped at the gate by two chunin guards.

"Halt! Why are you here?" said the chunin trying and falling at intimidating the traversers.

"We are returning home from a training trip." Said a man that then took off his hood. As it fall it showed his black hair and onyx eyes.

"Itachi-sama I'm so glad you have returned." said an Uchiha guard walking up to them.

"I have heard what happened. How is everyone?"

"They are well. Your mother has been acting as clan head until your return and has done a fine job doing so." Said the Uchiha as he bowed to his clan head and stood back up. "We you and the young hair be returning to the compound after you see the Hokage."

"Yes. But it well be some time before we come back, we have a lot to talk about with Hokage-sama."

"Very well I well inform the clan as my shift is ending."

With a quick nod they entered the village. As they walked to the tower Itachi took off his cloak opening a scroll and sealing it away. He now wears a black long sleeve shirt, anbu pants, and anbu shoes. His fishnet shirt was easy to see under his black one. They didn't stop as they just walked right into the Hokage office with a clam air around them.

"Hello Hokage-sama we have returned. As you Know Naruto's training went far frothier then we orderly thought." Said Itachi in his business like, monotone voice.

A smile appeared on the Thirds face. "So I heard but I would like to see him for myself. So Naruto why don't you come over and let me see you."

The shorts one came over to the Hokage and took off the cloak to see a more mature face with three whiskers birth makers. His clothing had not changed much from three years ago but his dark blue jacket was now black with blue flames with red tips at the bottoms trim. (Note he has his sword sealed away.)His blond hair was a little longer but had not changed. The air around Naruto seemed calmer then before but has a warmer feel to it.

"Hi Oji-san I missed you. I see you took care of the village. So when can I become an official ninja."

The old Kage couldn't help but laugh at his energy. Even with him being calmer he was still full of energy. "After two years in the academy I'm afraid. But it gives you a chance to make so friends in your age group. Now Naruto why don't you go have a day off and have fun, we don't need you here for the boring stuff."

"Ok see you later Oji-san. Bye dad I'm go train for a little while and then get some ramen."

"Ok but don't pig out or I'll have to work it off of you." Itachi said with a smile that made Naruto as pale as a ghost, and Naruto quickly left out the nearest window.

"Well did you finished that little deal tell we talk about Sarutobi?" Said a gruff voice of the stranger still wearing his rain cloak.

"Yes I did." The Hokage handed the stranger some papers and a head bended. "You Kisame Hoshigaki are now a Jonin ninja of Konohagakure." As the Hokage said that the man took off his hood reviling a blue skin man with the appearance of a shark. With sharp pointed teeth and gill like marks on his cheek its hard not to think that.

"Thanks Saru-uh Hokage-sama." Said the grinning shark man.

"And thank you for helping Naruto with his training." The smiling Kage said with joy.

"Please that little kid was fun as hell to train. He can take a beating and get back up like nothing." As he said that he took out a scroll and unsealed a large sword in wrapping that was as long as he was tall.

At this point Itachi jumped in. "So Sarutobi-sama have you giving any thought of what you are going to with Naruto do when he leaves the Academy?"

"Yes I have when Naruto leave and reaches the age of 15teen he well be put under the C.R.A." That got the other two to look right at him like he grew a second head.

"Why would he be put under that Hokage-sama?"

"Because Itachi there's now only six Uchiha in the whole world now, you, Naruto, Sasuke your brother, Mikoto your mother, the Chunin you saw, and Shinjo who became a missing ninja. You were going to be put under this but you're going to clan head and is already your right to enact this as your right at this time so it's a mood point." The old Kage take out his tobacco pipe and starts smoking.

After taking a few moments he started talking again. "Your Mother is becoming too old, and I wouldn't put a woman under that anyway. Sasuke is your brother but is feared that your father has had to much influence on him. So Naruto is the only chose now and in truth the only one to begin with as he was only adopted just before the relabeling ended and has the sharingan."

"I see but please don't force anyone on to him." asked the clan head.

"I won't have to until his 18th birthday. Now tell me everything that has happened in the last the years."

**-With Naruto- **

Naruto was on the other side of the village enjoying his day. Outside of some new stores and restraints the village had not changed from three years ago. He so found himself in restraint part of the village as they were just starting their day.

As his stomach started growling at him he decided it was too early for ramen so he went to the closest place to him which was a bar-be-q place. As he interned it looked fairly normal hard wood floors and places to set down conformably. What was cool about the place is that in the mid of the tables were grills to cook the food how you like.

After eating Naruto walked around so more and soon came a crossed a small group of man six in all that are little older than him surrounding a blond girl his age in an alleyway with B-cup bust, her hair up in a bun and a thick strand covering one side of her face, and baby blue eyes, in a purple top that shows her mid sanction and shorts that complimented her bottle butt, wrapping round her thighs and under her top most likely hiding her true breast size.

"Come on babe join us for some fun you'll like it?" The leader of the men said. "There no reason to make it hard on yourself"

"Go fuck yourself! I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot poll." The blond girl said angrily at the men surrounding her.

"Well you had your chance bitch now we do it the hard way, and to think I would have been so much gentler to you if you had just came like a good whore." As the group jumped to grab her, a black and yellow blur appeared kicked them all up side of their heads in a spin kick.

"What the hell was that?" The leader said as he held his head in pain as did the other men there.

Standing there in the circle of people was a kid no older then eleven with his arms at his side and an icy stare that looked though them like if the death himself was looking at them. The look in his eyes made them pause for a second before they became enraged.

'What the… how did he do that I couldn't even see him move?' The girl thought.

The leader of group quickly got a cocky grin on his face as he saw it was just a kid and thought he simply got the drop on them. "Ok kid if you get out of here now you won't get hurt. We just want the little blond bitch behind you." Naruto narrowed his eyes and get into a lose stance. "Fine, get him boys."

As soon as he gives the order they charge to get the blond boy only they couldn't lay a hand on him. He moved to fast and blocked everything they sent his way and worse he never moved from where he was.

Soon with quick hard punches disabled four of the five men attacking him. Naruto grabbed the last punch and pulled bringing him closer for Naruto to upper cut him in his jaw with a sickening crack as his jaw shuddered apart. As the man fell unconscious Naruto started walking forward to the leader who was on the ground on his ass shaking in fear at the boy who just took out his men without them touching him once.

"You want her for yourself you can have her, just leave me alone!" He still kept coming at the rapist.

"You well pay for what you tried to do here today you scum." Naruto said in a dark voice as the air around him seem to become colder.

The man tried to get up to run away only Naruto to kick him in his side forcing him to the ground. Then he grabbed him by his neck holding him in the air then slamming him into the wall of the alleyway. The look in this boys blue eye made him tear up in fear. Naruto then dropped the man for him to get a knee shoved into his stomach. The man started to dry hive to be kicked in the face. The man was on the ground holding his face in pain of having his nose being broking. Then feel the back of his head being grabbed and shoved down into the pavement below bring sweet unconscious.

The girl was wide eye at the boy who had saved her as he was tying up the group of rapist. 'Who is this guy he beat them all without breaking a sweat.'

She was sniped out of her thinking when she heard a voice. "I'm s-sorry what did you say."

In a caring voice with the softest eye that made her milt he said. "Are you ok Miss?" "Y-yes t-thank you for your help." she said as a full body blush took over. She found him to be really cute with the whiskers marks.

"You're welcome I'm just glad you're ok. I called for police to pick them up." He said with a bright fox like smile. That smile made her body heat up. "T-that g-good w-what's your n-name if I m-may ask?" "My name is Naruto, What's yours beautiful?" She felt her heart skip a beat. "Ino my name is Ino Naruto."

"How about I walk you home Ino?" His soft blue eyes made it impossible for her to say no. But why would she say no in the first place. "That sounds nice." A cute smile came to her face that made Naruto blush. "Ok let's go then."

Ino grappled his arm as they walked and hugged it close to her. The walk was nice but it was to quit for Ino. "So were you from Naruto I don't think I have seen you around before."

"I was on a training trip for three years with my father, we just got back today." Naruto said looking her strait in her eyes. "Wow that's so cool I have to bug my dad in order get any training. So does that mean you're going to be a ninja?" She said with a smile

"Ino welcome home sweetie who's your friend?" said a much older women who appeared to be 30 or so waving at them from a flower store window. "Is this were you live Ino?" asked Naruto. "Yes I do. Thank you for walking me home Naruto."

"It was my honor to walk you home Ino. I'll see you another day." With that he left leaving Ino standing there dreamily until something hit her. "Dame it he never answered my question about him being a ninja!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs. "Ino come in already." "I'm coming mom." Said a defeated blond female ninja.

A woman with soft, short, pale blond hair looking like an older Ino huff blowing some strand hair out of her face. "What was keeping you so long dear?" She said has she went back to cooking launch.

"I was talking to a boy who saved me from being the entertainment of six assholes."

"OH MY DEAR GOD INO ARE YOU OK, DID THEY THOUCH YOU?!"

"I'm fine mom as I said this boy came out of nowhere and saved me." Over the course of several mins Ino explained what had happen.

"Oh well maybe you should invite him over so we can give him a proper thank you." Said the blond mother.

With Naruto.

Naruto walked until he got to the Hokage tower to meet up with Itachi as he came out of said tower. Without saying anything Naruto blended in with Itachi and Kisame. "How was your day Naruto do anything interesting?" Itachi asked.

"Not really, at some food, saved a blond girl from some rapists." Naruto said in a nonchalant meaner. "Would have been easier if I was use to the new gravity seals you put on me."

"What are you at now anyway?" asked the shark like man

"Eleven times normal gravity now."

"Dame Kid you don't take anything at a slow pace do you?" Kisame grow a shark like grin. "Did you coop a feel on her player?"

In an instant Naruto was sporting a full body blush. "W-what are y-you saying you perverted fish!" Itachi and Kisame laughed at poor Naruto. "Shut up! It's not funny!" Naruto pleaded not it only increase their laughter. "Father may I make a request of you?" he said without a hint of humor.

"What is it Naruto?" Itachi said with a raised eyebrow.

"I wish to live outside of the compound for as long as I'm in the academe, and for you to not tell anyone who doesn't know that I'm not your son?"

Itachi's eyes widen from shock for a moment. His eyes soften as he looked at his sons face. "I well allow you to do this but I must ask why do you want this?"

"I must gain the peoples' respect before I become clan head." A look of confidents made it seem that nothing could stop him. "I well make people see me for who I am. I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI-UCHIHA!" Naruto said in his fox like grin shown in full blast. Kisame's and Itachi's eyes widen as the wind blow shifting Naruto golden hair, and his coat flapped around his body as the sun hit him in a way his body seemed to glow, making him look like a hero from a story.

"Very well you have school tomorrow don't be late." Itachi threw envelope filled wish cash to Naruto as he started to walk away. "Do well and make me proud son."

** -Five hours later-**

Naruto ended up buying Itachi's old apartment before him and Itachi left to go training. The paint was slightly faded but overall looks the same. The living room had a new black leather couch with a black café table with a blue spiral in the middle. Book shelves covered the walls, History, Non-fiction, Fiction, Mythology, Clans of the world, And Theory volumes of Nin, Tai, Gen, and Chakra filled the shelves.

The kitchen got the top of the line stove, refrigerator, and dishwasher with silver chrome. Black garnet counter polished to a shine, new cooking weir lined the counter from the refrigerator to the stove but in a way it wasn't cluttered and plenty of room to make a meal. Clear red and blue glass dishes filled the cabinets. The refrigerator and pantry were stocked full of foods.

Naruto took Itachi's old room; with a queen size bed, covered in a light red sheets and dark blue conferred, on an oak bed frame and two cherry night stands makes it a nice sleeping area. A dark oak dresser 6' long and 3' tall sat across from the bed with a 32" plasma screen TV on top. The last thing Naruto did was turn his old room into a study for ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu scrolls. The room itself has a security seal on it to prevent anyone but himself from opening the door. An iron oak desk lay against the northern wall and book shelves filled with scrolls from D to A rank of every element and many non-elements filled the room.

"Well that's a hard day's work done." Naruto said as he yawned. "What time is it?" asked the shirtless Naruto. "Man its 11:00 already better get to bed." He put his arms over his head and stretched showing his hard abs and pecks but not bulky to get in the way that is only horned over years of training.

After a hot shower and brushed teeth he was ready for bed. Getting under his covers Naruto thinks back on all the days he spent to get where he is now. To be this strong and how hard it was to get here, how many bones his broken and tears he shed, and what the future would hold. How would the people of Konoha treat him, would they still see him as a monster? How good were the other kids of his generation? Were any of them going to be a challenge? These were just a few that flew across his mind as he drifted to sleep.

**Hay people it's Me SixPathsofKyuubi or SPK. Just wanted to thank those who read this far if you didn't already know this is a harem story and I have polls out for women to be in it. Note it's just for Naruto and nobody other than him. I have one picked out already but the others are out for grabs. Everyone gets two votes so pick your top two. The polls well be open Intel 10/21/2013 it's kind of quick close but I don't want to leave it open for two long. Please keep reading and give me feedback. ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5-To protect

Chapter Five

**Hello people I'm sorry for my mess up. Please for gave me I'm still getting used to this. And as such I'm extending the Time on the poll which is now 10/25/2013. **

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm went off strewing blond hair within the red sheets. "Shut up you stupid Alarm clock." Said a groggy Naruto but it kept beeping. Wham! The clock busted into an unfixable miss on the nightstand and floor. Naruto pulled his fist back to his body. As he was about to fall back to sleep a second muffled alarm started to make a noise.

"Fine I'm up!" Naruto yelled at no one as he swung his legs over the side and opening the nightstand to find the devil's machine going off. "I hate your kind so much." Naruto sender at it as he turned it off to replace the one he destroyed.

Once the miss was cleaned up and a new back up in the nightstand from the closet. "5:30 uh well school starts at 8:00 so I have time for my light training exercises. 200 laps around Konoha 1,000 pushups and set up with a 250lb bolder on my back." Naruto said with a smile.

-On the other side of Konoha-

Might Guy felt a chili go up his spine. "Some young ninja is going through the power of youth. TO KEEP UP WITH HIM/HER I WELL DO 2,000 SPEED PUSHUPS PERARM WITH A 500LB BOLDER!"

-With Naruto-

An hour and thirty mins later Naruto was finished with his exercises and returned home. After a quick shower and breakfast Naruto set out to start his first day of school. Naruto walked through the village with a slow stride as if he owned the place and had nowhere to be. It didn't matter Naruto would still be early. Twenty mins later Naruto showed at the academy to see a mass of people outside of door that lead into the academe. As Naruto looked around at the young ninja hopefuls he was reminded how he used to dream about becoming a powerful ninja, and having his name go down in history without knowing what it was like to fight, just to survive and to protect.

-Flash Back no Jutsu –

_Naruto nine years old now was jumping from branch to tree branch as he and his father moved through the thick swamp lands of Water Country home of the mist village far away from the war going on in the mist village. Today was a big day for Naruto he would finally get to go on a 'mission' with his father. They weren't really mission more like bounty hunting. Itachi would come across a village and hear about bandits attacking the town in order to get as much money as possible during the bloodline war going on in the mist village, making outlying villages' easy prey for them as they had no one to call for help. Needless to say once Itachi was on the 'mission' they didn't last long. The pay was not much but was still plenty for such a war torn country. _

_After a year of training here Naruto had grown dramatically during his time with his father. With his teachings and the secret of the shadow clone Jutsu made learning anything easy for the blond mastering many Jutsu in a day. But Naruto also used this method in his studies while having only one copy of a book Naruto with his clones were reading over twenty different subjects at the same time. His control over his Chakra was almost perfect and over chakra level was high Jonin. Naruto was able to learn every fire jutsu Itachi knew (Which was every fire jutsu in the Uchiha vault and some he made.) and from D to mid B rank water Jutsu that they could get their hands on. His taijutsu could still use some work but that was not Itachi's area of expertise. However Naruto's genjutsu exploded in growth from no talent what so ever to being near Itachi's equal in the area. And that __**was**__ Itachi's area of expertise, the one thing Itachi used in battle more than anything. Though however good Naruto was he still preferred ninjutsu and taijutsu over genjutsu but never disregarded its usefulness. In fact Naruto would often start a fight and end it with genjutsu. Itachi couldn't have been prouder of his son's growth. _

_Naruto's looks only changed a little as he let his hair grow so he could put it into a messy but strait pony tail as the rest was still a spiky golden mass. He still worn the very same outfit that he left his village in only now his dark blue jacket was buckled up to help protect him from the damp weather that this land was known for._

'_Swamp, swamp, tree, rock, tree, swamp.' Naruto thought out of boredom has he and his father traveled to a bandit camp a few miles out of town. _

"_Lesson up Naruto were getting near our objective, once we reach there you are to scout out the camp before you destroy it. You are doing this on your own as you should be more then skilled enough to handle this." Itachi said as a leader ninja then a father. _

"_I understand father I will not mess up and complete the task at hand." Naruto said as a solider in a monotone voice just as his father taught him to. _

"_Good now here we go the mission is now under way." After Itachi said his piece both of them disappeared._

_Naruto hide in the shadow of a weeping willow as he watched the bandits go through their daily routine of going through the small deserted town they took as their own. Which to Naruto was…boring just plain boring, it was like watching people from a normal town do nothing. He didn't expect much but not this. No one was even standing guard around the camp. _

'_Maybe they got lazy because of the war. I mean it's not like they can expect any ninja to come after them.' Naruto thought with a sweat drop. _

_Then something happen that grabbed Naruto's undivided attention a young boy who looked no older than five was brought into the camp kicking and screaming. He was a small little boy with white hair and red eye. His skin was lightly tanned from hours out in the sun most likely from working through the day. He was wearing a bright blue shirt with green overalls and brown shoes. His arms were tied behind his back to prevent him from escaping. The man who had been holding the kid was tall muscular man that looked like he used to be a lumber jack with a big bushy beard. He had a black rain jacket on that was zipped up, with gray cargo pants and black work boots. But what stood out was the claymore on his back. The blade was a little shorter then himself and was made of gray iron. _

"_Ok you lot put this kid in one of the rooms he is now under our care." Said the lumber jack looking man. No one said anything and just did as told. That confused Naruto a little bet. _

'_Hum why would he say "under our care" Bandits doesn't care how they treat people? But the kid may complicit things; from our Intel they haven't really done anything that bad. They have yet to kill and haven't rapped anyone. They have kidnapped people but they were always returned in no worse condition then before they were taking. Their probably got desperate from the lack of jobs and started robbing people.' Naruto thought sadly._

_After a couple of hours the sun started to set and it was time to make his move. Creeping his way into the camp looked for the room where they put the kid. As he travelled through the small encamped town he saw many of the bandits rebuilding the houses making them suitable for living in. Naruto quirked his eyebrows at seeing them do this but moved on. As he went through the village he saw bandits doing other odd things from painting houses to planting flower beds around the houses. Coming up to a small house with a warm glow peering out of the window just above his head Naruto's has had enough of not knowing what going on through this village pecked into the window. What he saw next shocked him to his core, dozens of kids and young to old women through the window. All of them were fully clothed and…happy? From the smile on their faces happy would the right word._

_Then the lumber jack from earlier walked into the room and the room got quiet for a second before the kids busted into cheers and the women laughed at the kids. All of a sudden a little girl ran up to the man and jumped only to be caught and spun around. She was wearing a red dress and had black hair tied into pigtails. Naruto lessoned closer to what was being said in said. _

"_Daddy did you have any ok trip?"_

_The chuckled "Yes it went well sweetheart thank you for asking. I saved a kid today from his oppressed lifestyle."_

"_Really what happened?" she asked in innocents._

"_Well he was working ungodly hours for an adult and paid next to nothing for it. But that was the only job he could get so he worked it. I found him and when I tried to talk to him about his bloodline he panicked and tried to run but I was able to get him but the towns people showed up and thought I was going to kill him." The man said as the whole rooms lessoned to him tell the story._

"_What happened next Father?"_

"_Well they were every determined to capture so I ran with him in toe out of the town and lead them to the swamps and lost them." He said with a smile as the children had stars in their eyes._

_Naruto left after the story came to an end and looked around for the kid he took to see if what he said had any merit. He found the white haired boy quickly and henged into an unassuming child. Naruto started running up to him in a childlike fashion. "Hi are you the boy that was brought here?"_

_The boy turned around to see a small boy in a brown shirt and shorts looking at him with big brown eyes. "Yes I I'm why do you ask?"_

"_Wow that's cool so what's your story mister?" _

"_Well I was born with a bloodline limit like you I imagine, my parents was killed a year ago and I have had the hunters after me every sense. Then that big guy found me and brought me here, at first I thought he was another thug looking for an easy pay day." The odd haired boy smiled. "Then I come to find out that he brought me to a place filled with bloodline families and that I'm safe here." _

'_So that's what is happing around here.' Naruto narrowed his eyes. 'Something is going on and I don't like it.'_

_All of a sudden a house exploited tore through the ground, shrapnel flow in the air hitting the works imbedding deep into their flesh with a spray of blood, as their bodies were tossed like ragdolls by the force of the explosion. The smell of scorched skin filled the air as some bodies were impaled by large chunks of wood. Out from the smoking wreckage of the house clamed out six men all wearing masks each different from each other. The only one that stood out clothing wise was the lead in an ocean blue tank top and gray sweat pants with black shoes. His hair short and brown. It looked like he just got out of bed. _

"'_Hump' we only got a few of them. Sham I was hoping to get at least a dozen." The man said with sick joy displayed in his voice. _

_Breaking the illusion Naruto yelled. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" _

_Lazily turning his head the man got a good look at Naruto. "Oh it's the mercenary we hired to find this little hide out." Reaching behind his back Naruto got into a protective stance. "My, my, a jumpy one aren't we." He said with a small chuckled and his men fallowing in his humor. Pulling his arm from behind his back he held up a scroll. "Here is your bounty, you earned it child." He toasts the scroll in the air._

_ Catching the scroll Naruto just looked at it. After what seemed like forever Naruto put the scroll inside his coat and looked at the man in his eyes. Naruto eye's looked as cold as a pool of ice as he asked. "What are you going to do with them?" _

"_What do you mean? We're going to kill them of course." He said with his head titled to the side in confusing, and a tone of voice like it was the most known thing in the world. _

_Naruto's face took on a look of horror. "What! How could you do that?" _

"_We can because we can. We'll kill them because it's our job as hunter ninja." The man voice went from passive to a sickening voice of joy and pleasure. "And we'll kill them because it's fun, their nothing but freaks of nature and don't get to live!" Ecstasy filled his voice as stopped talking._

_Then a large fountain of water shot out from right side of them taking two of the men (screaming in pain) out of picture. They were dead if their skeleton showing through their muscle and flesh says anything. Walking out from behind the house was the lumberjack with his clamor resting in his hand as it leaned on his shoulder. _

"_Well what do we have here Boil release? Well I haven't seen that in a while." The hunter turned to face the man who had killed two of his subordinates. "Well this is a surprise nice to see you again Dargin."_

"_It well be once I remove your head from your shoulders." The newly named Dargin said in a calm voice._

_The hunter removed his mask to show purple eyes and black lipstick and eyeliner. "Charming as ever. But can you put your life where your mouth is." _

"_We'll see won't we?" _

"_Don't you boys move this one is my fight! Hum now that I think about it why don't you move back some you wouldn't want to get caught in the middle would you?" In response the last of the men scattered._

_They stood their ground staring at each other trying to intimidate the other. Then they sprang into action Dragin jumped and swung his sword at the hunter only for him to dive to side and throw a couple of shuriken just to come up empty handed when Dargin pulled his sword out of the ground to use as a shield. Using Dargin shield as a blind the mist hunter snuck around with kunai in hand and jabbed it into Dargin's kidney. Only for it to turn into water showing the usefulness of Water clones. Dargin puffed into existence behind the hunter kicking his back with a heavy blow that sent him flying. _

_Not wasting a step Dargin grabbed his sword ripping it from the ground. Jumping into the air Dargin throw his claymore at the Hunter ninja like a javelin, to his surprise the Nin turned and grabbed the handle midflight turning around from the momentum to impale him through the stomach. Blood spilled from Dargin's body going all over the ground and the hunter Nin's arm. _

_With an insane grin on his face the purple eyed man shoved the sword up in the air droving it deeper into the poor man's body and out the other sided. Then turned the blade downward into the ground nailing the lumberjack of a man to the spot. _

"_I have to say that was fun thanks for that." He said licking Dargin's blood off his arm then stopped and looked at his victim. "Oh I'm sorry did you want some?" leaning in closer with a smirk on his face. _

_Dargin hand shot up grabbing the man's neck and squeezed with a vice grip with all his might. The Nin thrashed around trying to get free to no anvil so out of desperation he took out a kunai and stabbed the breaded man's wrist getting his freedom. _

"_YOU BASTERED, I'LL KILL YOU!" Just as the hunter for the mist was about to give the last blow he see something yellow and blue out of the corner of his eye. Acting out of reflex he put his arms for defense but it was for nothing as from the blow itself was more than his quick defense could handle and went flying into an empty house. He busted through the wall like if it was made of paper and with a dust cloud and splinters went up. _

_Naruto looked down at the would be hero and give a small smile. "Sorry about to barge in on your fight but I can't let you die." Naruto looked over at the mist Nin who was pulling himself out of the chunks of wood. "Don't worry old man I'll take it from here you just worry about you're self." Naruto said with an impassive look and ice cold blue eyes as he stared at the enemies. _

_When the hunter Nin got out he was seeing red. 'First the freak tries to strangle me to death and now this…this brat has the balls to challenge me, __**ME**__!' Getting up and pointing at our blond hero. "GET HIM I WANT THAT BLOND DEAD! THE ONE THE DO IT WELL GET ALL THE MONEY ON HIM!" _

_Without a single word the three henchmen Nin attacked one with twin scythes, another with a machete, and the last had a long sword. Quickly drawing his sword Naruto meet them head on parrying and blocking their strikes. No matter how hard they pressed they couldn't get past Naruto's defense, until as one swung a slash with his long sword to be block that the one with the scythes got him in his spine. Then a puff of smoke reviled it was a piece of lumber. The two men eyes widen as a blade slide in between the ribs of scythe guy with blood spewing from the wound, as long sword wielded man head was separated from his shoulders with a large spray of blood. _

_ When the two bodies hit the ground Naruto found two shuriken lugged in his throat. As the hunter Nin was about to do his happy dance they both dissolved into water as if felt a lot of pain in the back of his head before he was airborne. He flipped in the air before following the pattern on the ground skipping like a rock on the water. Dargin kept watching couldn't believe his eyes; a child had not only killed without filching and doing so without breaking a sweat. _

_ Naruto stood there waiting for one of the two to make his move. Then both broke into action the makeup wearing Nin worked his way through hand sign as the other through a hand full of shuriken at Naruto as he ran forward. The blonde jumped over the flying stars of death had made the tiger sign to his lips and used '__Fire style- Grand Fireball Jutsu.' __A giant fire ball easily three times the man's size came rushing at him with no time to doge he was burned to death leaving nothing but ash. Just then the Leader of the now deceased mist ninja finished the last hand sign. "__Illusion art-Shark hunting ground!" __the ground around Naruto became flooded quickly overtaking area. Naruto opened his eyes to see he was surrounded by five giant great white sharks circulating around him. _

_ On the outside the hunter ninja smirked seeing his genjutsu worked as Naruto's head fall down like a drunk. Slowly walking over to the boy he pulled out his last kunai to stop in front of the blonde's body. "Well I have to say kid you would have made one hell of a mist ninja. If you only would have picked the right sided." Without delay he plugged the knife handle deep into the blonde hair and blood came out of the wound. As Naruto's body started to fall it slowed down to the point it just hung there in the air. Even the droplets were frozen in time. _

_The blood vanished in the air soon after Naruto's 'body' busted into a flock of crows. A then line appeared on the man's face as the pain flashed and blood trickled down his chick. "Did you really think you would get me with a sad genjutsu like that?" Whispered Naruto in his ear in a monotone voice. _

_He found himself surrounded by four blondes all with an impassive face and cold blue eyes staring at him. Jumping in a twist as he through four shuriken dead center of their chest. Only they stop midair and broke apart into crows as well. Now eight stood around him all with the same look and another cut appeared on his face. Panicking he unsealed a short sword tried to cut a path through them only to get sixteen and another shallow cut this time on his arm. This went on for over an hour, an hour of fear and slicing through the blondes only for more to appear and for him to get another cut. Soon a sea of blondes' kid stood waiting, watching, and taunting the man with their mere presents. _

_Falling to his knees the Hunter ninja couldn't take the pain any more. Small, shallow cuts were all over his body, his skin stained with his blood. "Wh…What are you?" The purple eye man asked in a pained voice. _

"_I'm a son to a bloodline clan that I didn't use to defeat you." Naruto said as the man passed out from the pain. Breaking the genjutsu the sea of clones faded into nothingness as did the cuts on the man's body._

"_What j…just happen? Th…the hunter ninja called out a jutsu th…then tree seconds later he on the ground pas…passed out? Ask Dargin still in pain and nailed to the ground. _

"_Simple. He wanted to test genjutsu and lost." Naruto turned to the impaled man and smiled the biggest fox smile. "Now let's get you fixed up"_

_After an hour over get Dargin fixed up and the bombardment of thank you from every person in the village Itachi decided to revile himself. "Naruto report what happened." After a telling his father the mission from start to finish Itachi face showed a look disappointment. "So not only did you stay far after the mission was done you stayed and got involved in something that has nothing to do with us, I'm I to understand that right Naruto?"_

"_Yes Father and I'm not going to regret doing what I did! I saved this people because it was the right thing to do!" Naruto said with a heated passion._

"_And if I was to order you to kill each and every one of this people starting with the kids?" Itachi said in a dangerous warning tone._

"_I wouldn't do that and I would even fight you to protect them!" Naruto screamed at his father on the verge of tears. The thought of killing the one person who loved and took care of him all this time. Then Naruto felt something on top of his head slowly rubbing it. Looking up to see Itachi's hand patting his head. _

"_I'm so proud of you son. Doing what's right no matter the cost, even going against me to do it." Itachi had on his largest smile, happiness and pride in his son shown through. "That's my son Naruto." _

-End of Flashback Jutsu-

Naruto was broken from his memory as the instructors opened the doors to allow the students in the building. They shuffled in to learn how to kill the fellow man…Well they didn't think of it that way but whatever.

"Time to see who is in my class." Naruto started his new school year with a strong step. 


	6. Chapter 6- Getting schooled

**THE POLLS ARE CLOSED! Thanks to all of you who took the time to vote on this. The top four have been put into the harem. That's five women in total. I hope you enjoy the future conflicts and relationships. Humm I wonder what struggles they will face with Naruto and them self's lol ; ) **

As Naruto walked the halls he memorized the lay out of the building for future use. Then he came to his distension. 'So this is it?' pulling out a piece of paper form his pants pocket. 'Yup this is it Room 102 with Iruka.' Putting chakra into his ears to increase his hearing, he could hear the students making idle chatting as they waited for their teacher.

-Inside the Class-

The room was filled with students learning to become ninja talking to their friends in small groups. A tanned man walked into the room with a scar going across his nose. He had brown hair pulled into a spiky pony tail. He wore green military vast showing his rack of chunin over his blue long slaved shirt. He leased in on the students banter one group at a time to see if they knew anything about the new student joining their class. So far nothing more than the everyday stuff. That is until he got to Ino Yamananaka with her hair in a ponytail today as to the norm. She was talking to a group of girls with her well known rival Sakura Haruno. Sakura was a little shorter then Ino with long pink hair and a beautiful shade of green eyes. She wore a red battle dress with black shorts underneath.

"Man I was so scared there were six guys surrounding wanting me to (shudder)…do things with them. I thought I was going to get gang raped."

"So what happen then Ino?" One of the girls asked.

"Well just when they were about to pounce a guy around our age came out of nowhere a kicked them all away like they were nothing. I didn't even see him until he stopped moving."

"Wow he must be really fast then. Is he a ninja?" another asked.

"Not officially he was being trained out sided of the village for three years but come back for graduation next year." Ino said.

"What does he look like?" asked Sakura this time.

"His a little taller than me with blond hair and has bright blue eyes, but what stuck out the most was the whiskers makers on his cheek." She said with a finger on her chin as she recalled the boy's looks.

"What whiskers? Did he draw the on?" The pink haired girl asked.

"I don't think so." She said as she shakes her head. "They seemed more like birthmarks. I wonder if his from a clan?"

"That would make since! I mean look at the Inuzuka clan with the K9 teeth or Hyuga with their eyes." A random girl said.

"What is his name Ino?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't remember the whole thing happened so fast." Ino sank into her arms and pouted.

Iruka knew that was all the information he was going to get out of his students. "All right clam down everyone I have important information for you all." The students went dead silence at this. 'Ok…that was fast, maybe we should get new students more often.' Iruka sweat dropped.

"Anyways we have a new student joining us to day please show respect and good manners this is his first time ever stepping foot into a class room and we don't want to leave a bad inspiration."

Naruto took this as his time to knock on the door.

"Oh that must be him now." Every eye in the room shifted to the door. "Please come in and introduce yourself to your classmates."

After he said the door slowly opened and a blond haired boy walked in. Eyes bulged at seeing what he was wearing; Naruto wore a black male tank top with a red Uzumaki spiral that showed his very toned muscle that wasn't too bulky as to get in the way; it was something he gained in his years of training. The shirt was over a steel fish net shirt to help his overall protection. His black cargo pants had a sliver chain buckled to the first hoop of his pants to the third. The black ninja sandals he wore had his pants tucked into it and wrapped around his ankles in white bandages. He didn't want his jacket as it may let now to who he was.

His blond hair was wild and untamed in the front expect two strained bangs framing his face perfectly. His whisker marks gave him a feral look that made many girls blush. His brilliant blue eyes were soft and warm but had a look that demanded respect adding to the blush of the girls already had.

"Hello my Name is Naruto and I'll be in your class until we graduate." His said with a foxy smile and wave showing his bandaged hand.

Sakura saw his hand with her curiosity get the better of her asked. "Why is your hand bandaged? Did you hurt it or something?"

"Or something, I really don't like tell people about it if I don't know them well. Anyways I hope we can get along!" Naruto said with a large grin.

"So what were you doing all this time?" An unimportant boy asked.

Naruto closed his eyes as if thinking about how to answer. Slowly opening his eyes Naruto mouth pulled upward into a confident smirk. "I have been training to be a strong ninja to protect the people who matters more to me than my own life!"

Everyone was so quit a pin dropping could be heard from down the hall. 'Wh…what is this really the Kyuubi brat?' Iruka thought eyes as large as dinner plates. A small smile came to his face as Iruka closed his eyes. 'Maybe I was wrong after all. He has a good sprit and strong heart.'

'This is the boy who saved me/Ino' were the thought of Ino and Sakura both with small blushes.

"Alright then Naruto you may choose any opened set for the day. I'll assign you a permanent set tomorrow, oh and I'll be asking you a lot of Questions today to see how far you are in your studies."

Naruto just nodded his head as he started walking up the rows trying to find a set when a flash of blond caught his eye. With a quick double take Naruto stopped mid stride blue eyes meeting together. With a quick turn Naruto looked at the platinum blonde girl. "I Know you." Flexing the muscle in his legs Naruto gave what looked like a weak hop that shouldn't even get an inch off the ground…only to appear a foot higher than the desk and onto it, in front of Ino in a crouching position their faces only inches away from each other. "Your Ino right, how are you doing?"

Sporting a deep scarlet face blush, that would be challenge to even Hinata. "I..I'm fine th…thank you."

"That's good make sure you take care of yourself ok Ino-chan." A fox like grin spread across his face.

After getting a nod from Ino Naruto simply walked off the desk to the back of the room and grabbed an empty set at a desk by himself. Iruka started his lesson for the day as soon as Naruto's ass hit the chair. Over three hours of mind numbing lectures and answering questions by Naruto later it was time for lunch much to Naruto's happiness. As the students started to try to get through the door Naruto just opened a window next to his desk and jumped out of it into the courtyard much to his teacher's displeasure. He walked around the small training ground of the academy to find a large tree in a small meadow its leaves shadow from the hot afternoon sun perfect for taking a nap. As Naruto lays down under the shifting leaves with a light, and soft breeze passing through, the sky above was clear and seemed the brightest blue the sky could ever give.

'Such a nice day I don't get many days like this.' The blond Uchiha thought. 'I wonder what Kyuu-Chan is doing.'

'**Uhh it's nice to know you think about me Naruto-kun. Makes a girl want too blush.' The Kyuubi said sarcastically in Naruto's mind.**

'Kyuu-chan? Hay your talking to me again!' Naruto couldn't stop the small smile on his face. It turned into a frown as he asked. 'Are you still mad at me it's been over two weeks?'

'**I DON'T CARE! WHAT YOU DID WAS STUPID!'**

'I'm sorry I didn't think it would turn out like that.' A foxy grin spread across Naruto's face. 'If you forgave me I'll do that special thing you like so much later tonight.'

Naruto could feel the blush coming from the Kyuubi. **'That's mean Naruto-kun. You can't use that against me!'**

'Soooooo you don't want it?' Naruto teased knowing it would drive her mad.

'**Naruto your so mean, you can't do this to me.' **The fox daemon said in the cuties way she could.

'Well I gauss since you don't want it or forgive me I'll just go and find something to do to night.'

'**I…if I forgive you well you really do it for me?' **she said shyly.

Naruto smirked in victory 'Yes I well, hummm if you forgive me now I might through in something a little extra.'

'**Ok I forgive you Naruto-kun.' **Naruto could feel the heat coming from his vixen in waves. **'You better have not said that just to get out of trouble Naruto or I'll be three times as mad.' **

'I wouldn't think about it kyuu-chan.' Said a now slightly nerves Naruto.

"Hay your names Naruto right?" said a lazy sounding voice from behind. (Get this right and you get a cookie )

"Yes it is and you are." Naruto said as he turned to see a boy around his age with a bored expression on his face. He looked to be a little shorter the himself, his hair pulled back into a short spiky pineapple like tail. His brown eyes looked calculating as he stared at Naruto. He is wearing a light gray jacket with a binge outline and fishnet under shirt. Dark brown pants with bandage wrapped around his right leg with his shrunken pouch over top of it and navy blue sandals.

"Shikamaru Nara nice to meet you." He said unmoving and motived.

"Hay Shika so this is where you took off to should have known it's the shadiest place at the academy." Said a fa…(Death glare from the boy) umm…plump young man in a dark green waist length coat with a tan shirt and brown shorts. Bandages wrapped around his legs and arms showed. Red swirls present on his cheeks. And he…was eating a large bag of chips.

"That's Choji Akimichi; I'm sure his happy to meet you as well." Muttered the bored Nara as the Akimichi nodded.

"Nice to meet you both." Naruto said with a smile.

"Can we set with you?" Asked Choji.

"Sure I don't see why not it's not like I own it." Naruto shrugged giving his response.

Taking a set the three sat in silence enjoying the after none sun. The peace was a nice change for the blond, All the fighting and blood had been all his known for two years. This place was peaceful and so calming. Naruto's eyes started to close slowly drifting to sleep. 'I may like it here after all.' He thought as sleep over came him.

**-Three months later-**

School for him was slow. Everything Iruka was teaching was just review for our hero. Naruto became the top student getting A's on everything thing they did. Slowly a fan club formed for the blond all though small they made their self-known. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji became friends over the days. Came to find out Naruto and Shikamaru are equal in shogi. Well at least Naruto thought so, Shikamaru was sure the blond was holding back. As it stood the score was Naruto-3 wins, Shikamaru-3wins, And 250 Ties. Ino has been getting closer to Naruto to be on friendly terms but not really friends as she still a Sasuke Fan-girl with no real feeling for her fellow blond. (HAHAHA Man is she in denial.)

"Man Naruto you need to stop holding back." Said the annoyed Nara.

"Jesse Shika- I keep telling you I'm not." Said a grumpy Naruto. "Why won't you believe I'm taxed as it is."

"Because…YOU'RE NOT EVEN LOOKING AT THE FUCKING BOARD AND STILL TIED WITH ME!" The Almost always clam gifted young man shouted causing everyone in the school yard to look at them.

Naruto pulled down his book that his face was in until now to look at his friend with a quirked eyebrow. Looking down at the board Naruto's face took a look of amazement. "I thought we stopped playing some time ago."

Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched as a tick mark appeared on his head. 'He was playing me to a standstill without knowing he was playing the game. What the hell is with this guy?'

Naruto looked at the board for a second before moving a piece. "Check mate." Was all he said before going back to book.

Looking over the board looking for any way out but couldn't find any. "Dame it." The shadow user said then laid down closing his eyes.

"Hay Shikamaru (grunt from said boy) do you think you'll ever really beat Naruto?" Asked our hefty friend.

"If Naruto was to try I don't think I would even stand a chance."

"Mah-Mah, you're thinking to highly of my ability Shika and underestimating yourself." Said the bored blond.

"In any case we better get to class guys." Said the Akimichi as his opened a bag of chips.

As they took off to class a pair of onyx eyes looked though the bushes. Standing up we see a boy with dark hair in the shape off a duck's ass come out. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a high collar in tan shorts with white arm bands. His shirt had the Uchiha fan on the back showing him to be Sasuke Uchiha the second highest student in the academy and class heart throb with Naruto only second by a few girls.

'How strong are you really Naruto?' The boy thought to himself. 'And who in the world are you?'

After the class got assembled most of the class talked to each other except Sasuke who was trying to find out who Naruto was, Shikamaru who slept with Choji eating beside him, and Naruto who had his legs up on his disk thinking about a new jutsu he wanted to try out.

"Ok class clam down we got important stuff to go over." The class seemed to get even louder pissing Iruka off. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BRATS!" He yell at the top of his voice with his fames Daemon Enlarged Head Jutsu. "As I was saying in a few months we'll be have full contact sparing next month as to get back into the grove of fight has it's put off for half a year in order to help perfect your styles of fighting on your own." This got the student exited to prove them self's and to see what the new blond kid could really do. "Well that all on that matter, now we'll be going over the theory of nin, gen, and taijutsu for the rest of today fallowed by a test on what we learned about politics outside of the village."

**-One month later on the sparing ground- **

Naruto watched as many of the no name student fought, he could say for academy students they were good and had potential but would get splattered on any field mission above C-ranked, but that's what Jonin sanseis are for. He couldn't get a good read off of Shikamaru and Choji because they got paired and both quit not wanting to fight their friend. But Naruto knew that Shika would be able to think his way out of most problems, and if Choji was on his team it be even easier do to the Akimichi fighting style. Ino and Sakura were above the other students but would die like them if they didn't have good back up.

A boy in a tan high caller coat with spikey brown hair and black shads fight poorly. However if Naruto was right he was an Aburame so without the use of his chakra eating bugs his style was pointless to begin with. The fertile Inuzuka in a gray jacket with fur lining, he had enlarged K-9 teeth with red fang marks on has cheeks. His dog Akamaru was a white half wolf pup with spots on his ears that stud off to the side. He was properly one of the best taijutsu user he had seen so far, most likely because his family fighting mostly with fits to begin with.

Hinata Hyuga there was something that caught his eye. The girl was beautiful in her own right. Her perfectly heart shaped face and lavender hair was a wining combo on their own. Her eyes didn't seem to have a pupil if you didn't look close enough. Her larger baggy coat made it hard to tell her cup size put he put it low to mid D's.

'Anyways forgetting the pervert and on to her fighting style.' Thought the blushing blond…HAY WHAT DID YOU THINK AT ME! 'You heard me you pervert, Ero-writer.' Shut up or I'll turn this in a boy on boy story with you and Sasuke as lovers! 'I'll be good.' Thought a defeated blond.

The girl was far more skilled then she let on. 'Is she misleading people or is it because of low self-a-steam.' Seeing the girls sad look on her face he believed the second thought was the correct one.

"Naruto Uzumaki V.S Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka yelled snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

As the two warriors made their way to ring hushed whispers rang thought out the ninja in training.

**-In the audiences- **

"Who do you think will win?"

"My money is on Sasuke he is the strongest out of our class." Said one nameless student to another said student. "Hmmm I think the new kid will win as strong as Sasuke is we don't know how strong this Naruto guy is."

"You're crazy no can beat Sasuke-kun." Says a fan girl with several other nodding in agreement with her.

"Don't count him out yet we know next to nothing about him, he's a wild card in this whole deck." The gifted Nara Said.

"Shut up Shikamaru you're just a lazy bum so no one cares what you say!" A devoted Fan-girl said with passion.

'That doesn't change the fact that Shikamaru right, he's a wild card. Anything could happen with this fight.' thought a pale boy with black hair and eye in a black long sleeved shirt with the right arm cut off. He wearing black pants and sandals with bandages wrapped around his left leg. He is known as Sai an agent of Danzo

**-With the fighters-**

Once the young ninja got into the arena they stared into each other's eye in a battle of wells. 'Well a least he knows the importance of controlling his enemy mentally.'

An arrogant smirk spread across Sasuke's face as he said. "Just give up now and save yourself from looking like the baka you are."

'Or not.' Naruto thought with a sweat drop. "Tempting but I'll pass see how you won't even land a hit on me." Sasuke got pissed instantly.

"All right you two get ready." Sasuke shifted into interceptor fist. "Get set," Naruto yet to move from his lazy standing position he had in the first place, doing his best to copy a statue. "GO!" Iruka said as he jumped out of the way.

As soon as Iruka was out of the way Sasuke charged determined to show our blond not to mess with an Uchiha. (LOL the fool.) Running at speeds the other students had a hard time keeping up with, running at blond Uchiha with his fist cocked back ready to cause damage. But to Naruto he was painfully slow, just as Sasuke's fist about to make contact it was stopped by Naruto's opened palm. Sasuke then felt a massive amount of pain in his stomach has he was sent air born from a palm strike from Naruto. Forcing away the pain for now Sasuke flipped in the air landing just a few inches from the boundary.

'What the hell was that?" Sasuke wondered. 'Doesn't matter he won't get me this time.'

Sasuke ran as fast as his legs would carry him then jumping into a flying kick aimed at the blonde's ribcage that Naruto caught with one hand. Sasuke the jerked his body to send another at Naruto's head, So our hero let go of Sasuke's leg and crouched down sending the kick over his head. Adjusting his leg Sasuke landed on it and used his body's momentum for a spin kick only for it to be caught like if it was just hanging there. Not giving a second to breath Naruto pushed Sasuke's standing leg giving the raven haired Uchiha a charley horse but that was not the end of his pain. Standing as soon his pushed the leg making it buckle, with a tight grip, lifted Sasuke of the ground to slam him back into it making spider web creaks. Before Sasuke could slip into unconsciousness Naruto kicked him in his chest making him fly across the field into a tree making said tree nearly give way under that amount of force.

"… W-winner by ass kic…I mean knock out Naruto Uzumaki." Said a god smacked Iruka.

**-With the students-**

"W-what the hell just happened?" Asked Sakura.

"Naruto just kicked the shit out of Sasuke." A male student said scared of the blond boy.

"That's not the only thing." Said Shikamaru looking at the whiskered boy.

"What do you mean Shika?" Choji asked for once not eating anything being to shocked to think about food.

"What I mean is Naruto didn't move from his spot, not once." That made everyone deathly quiet.

**-Gradation day-**

The whole year went by with Naruto at the head of the class and Sasuke close second. No one wanted to fight the blond for fear of getting hurt but Sasuke, who seen Naruto as an obstacle to overcome so he could being honor to the Uchiha name. But he always got his ass handed to him. Sasuke was still the favored one out of the two from the female population but either really cared. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji became closer in their friendship and trained together every now and again. They even manage to get Hinata into their little gang slowly bring her confidence to new highs. Is she still a shy girl? Yes but she started to show real promise that even her father stopped belittling her. Naruto showed them how to do the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu that made solid copies for a short time.

Everyone was waiting for Iruka to come in and give the last test to see if they were ready to be ninja everybody was fully of confidence but Naruto's gang. They were watching Naruto and Shikamaru play another game of shogi, Naruto making Shikamaru rethink his strategies three times now.

"Ok class time for testing I'll call your names one by one to see if you're ready to be ninja. As you know Hokage-sama has sent a Jonin to help with the test as Mizuki was caught trying to alter test scores a month ago and is now away for thirty years getting a daily colonoscopy." (Hate that guy and I don't want to do the whole forbidden scroll thing.)

**That's the end for this chapter and I'm sorry for the late update shit happened and leave it at that. I'm sure you can guess four of the five girls by now but is who number five? And what of team placement? Find out next chapter as it will be something you most likely didn't think would happen. Thank you all for reading and reviewing you guys make it worth the time. Please stay with me and my story. **


	7. Chapter 7-Teams

Iruka handed out the writing and all got to work on the papers in front of them. Naruto's eyes scan the room as he wrote down answers. 'Shika we most likely only do enough to pass God is he lazy, Choji well second guess himself and get most of them wrong do to his poor self-steam poor guy, he should make it through.' Shifting his eye they land on the two top Sasuke fan-girls. 'Ino should pass above average but it should be higher. I really wish she take being a ninja more seriously I hope that will change soon. Sakura well most likely have the second highest score next to me after all she is a book worm.'

Naruto shifted his eye over to Kiba, Shino and Sai. 'Kiba will pass…barley. Shino should score pretty high his almost a genus. And then there's Sai whom I can't get a reading off of, what is he playing at? I can tell he shouldn't be in the academe because his holding back. Is he trying to give himself an edge out on the field by making people underestimating him?' Shifting his eyes two the last two students of interest the young Uchiha and Hyuga. 'Hinata should do just fine thanks to her boost in confidence. Then there's Sasuke, number three in this test easy. I wonder what his thinking right now?'

'Must beat him must beat him I MUST BEAT HIM!' Sasuke thought as he scribbled down answers.

'Hmmm most likely thinking about how great he is.'

**- 1 hour and 20 mins later-**

After the writing test came the physical test. The name of the game last as long as you could against your chunin teacher! Most of the students lasted around 3 mins Shika included because that was the all you needed to pass. 'Lazy SOB' Naruto thought with good humor. Choji lasted 3mins and 45 seconds mostly because he didn't want to accidently hurt Iruka. Shino last just over 3mins with his poor taijutsu. Ino and Sakura didn't fare much better than the Aburame. Kiba lasted around 4mins and 30 seconds no real shock there. Sai made it so he lasted 4mins flat. Hinata lasted as long as Sai did but with more grace. Sasuke lasted 5mins and 30seconds with impressive skill and stamina… well for an academe student anyways. Naruto played with Iruka for 6mins and 45 seconds before he took a dive and everyone knew (But the Jonin and Sasuke's pride.) he did as well not that anyone said anything with the Jonin there.

Now they were at the last test the ninjutsu portion of the Graduation test and no surprise that everyone so far passed. Naruto walked up to Iruka and the Jonin that was behind desk.

"Ok Naruto you just need to use Transformation Jutsu, Substitution with something, and use the simple Clone jutsu." 

'Maybe I should have some fun with this' Naruto thought with a smile.

In a plume of smoke Naruto transformed into the Jonin and looked around.

"Impressive Naruto now substitute with something."

The Jonin beside Iruka smiled at Iruka. "I already did Iruka-sansei." A puff of smoke later Naruto fox grin was in full blast. Iruka head turned so fast you would have thought his neck broke.

"Well ok then Naruto now make at least three working clones before I "Substitute" you with a corpse." Iruka said with a tick mark at Naruto antics.

Replacing himself with the poor Jonin Naruto stood where they at the start. Naruto without movement or saying a word created twenty perfect illusionary clones. Throwing his voice so it appeared to come from everywhere Naruto asked. "Well do I pass Iruka-sansei?"

"Hay, hay you pass you little show off." Iruka said with a warm smile. Iruka didn't know when but at some point Naruto manage to warm his way into a special place in his heart. Naruto went from the Kyuubi brat to his favorite student and now his little brother. "Ok Naruto I got something for you."

"My head-band?"

"Yes but I went and got a special order for you to match your style of clothing." Iruka walked from behind his desk to in front of Naruto and handed him a head-band that was scuffed and had nicks in it. It looked like it been in many battles. It was on a black cloth and engraved with an arrow like leaf cravings into a spiral like the Uzumaki clan crest. Naruto took into his hands, his finger ran over the head-band "That was my head band and now it's yours."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei I will always keep it close to me." Naruto said in his most respectful voice and bowed.

"Ok will you go out and shown the class one of the newest Ninjas to the leaf village."

**-In the class room when Naruto is taking his test.-**

Many kids talked to one another about how they were so excited about being a ninja and wonder who was going to be on their team. Up in high corner of the room you see Naruto's small group of friends talking amongst their self's.

"So Shikamaru who do you think well be on teams?" asked our potato chip loving friend.

"Choji why are you asking such a troublesome question?" the lazy Nara replied.

"Oh come on Shikamaru you think that way about everything. And besides you're the only one out of us who could get it as close as possible with the team placement."

"What about Naruto why can't you ask him?"

"Simple his not here right now."

A tick mark appeared on the genus Nara's head. 'So I'm just the fall back guy when Naruto isn't around.' "Whatever it doesn't matter at this point, but I will say this. I have no idea what they're going to do with Naruto."

"What do you mean Shikamaru?" The Hyuga princess asked.

"I mean Naruto is stronger than any of us and the most well rounded ninja out of anyone in our class. He could be paired with any team a person could imagine."

"Man I didn't even think about that. We could never see Naruto again." The sad Akimichi said with a down cast look and Hinata following his lead.

"Don't be stupid! We'll see him again after all were all ninja in the same village; we're bond to cross paths again!" Said Shikamaru with a surprising amount of passion in his voice and the same hard determine look that Naruto would give in order to left their spirits. Seeing the look in Shikamaru's eyes that reminded them of their unofficial leader and made Choji and Hinata smile.

"I think you been hanging around Naruto to long because you look just like him." Said Choji with a smile across his face. Shikamaru blinked with a blank look on his face. Then slowly a small smile broke as he began to chuckle.

"I think your right Choji; the dame troublesome blond has infected me." It was Choji and Hinata's turn to laugh until they all broke out into uncontrollable laughed.

"What you guys laughing at?" asked the newly minted blond ninja.

"Oh nothing Naruto-kun." The quite voice of Hinata rang out with joy.

"Ok if you say so. So it looks like we all became ninja after all."

"Ah like you could ninja. You most likely stole your head-band you troublesome blond." Shikamaru sarcastically replied.

"Hmm did you say some Shika?" Naruto said as he looked up from his book.

"WERE DID THAT BOOK EVEN COME FROM!" Shikamaru screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Came Naruto's monotone voice making him sound bored. "I had it on me the whole time you just need to pay closer attention to things."

"You're doing this to mess with me aren't you?"

A bright smile came across Naruto face. "Yup!" was Naruto's simple happy chirp.

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Your to troublesome."

"I keep you on your toes."

Everyone around them in ear shot was trying there hardest not to laugh and failing until they busted into hysterical laughter. After all only Naruto could get a real reaction from Shikamaru and get him flustered.

Iruka walked into the room and saw every person around Naruto dying from laughter and couldn't help the smirk from forming on his face. "Ok everyone that clam down I don't know what Naruto did (insert a complaint from Naruto) but you need to know you have come back here for team placement in two day. See you then!" Iruka waved and out like a hurricane the class went.

After the students left Iruka started to work on making the teams but after counting them up he makes a troubling discovery. 'There one more student then needed to make even teams.' Putting down his pen Iruka took a deep breath. "What am I going to do?"

"Is something troubling you Iruka?"

Quickly standing Iruka gave a deep bow. "Hokage-sama (standing back up) what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see how the team placement is going." The aged Kage said.

"Not good Hokage-sama."

"Oh having trouble coming up with teams are you?" he said as he took out his corn pipe and started to light it.

"No that's not it Hokage-sama I have most of them done but we have a spare student that I don't know what to do with."

After breathing out a puff of smoke he spoke. "Let me see what you have so fare." Taking a set Iruka give him the list. As the old Kage shifted through the list and writing some stuff down the Hokage handed the papers back. "There all done, now you are to present this to your class to marrow as it is and that's an order." After he finished Sarutobi disappeared in a small whirlwind of leafs leaving a confused Iruka.

**-With Naruto-**

After saying good bye to his friends he went off to train in order to keep his skills sharp as always. Soon his six hours were spent and he headed home. Naruto opened the door to his apartment and found it perfectly clean just like he left it and he smiled at that. It was nice to come back to a place he could call home after three years never staying in one place for more than a week, and the year of coming back to one place was a more than welcome change. Closing his door Naruto started on his dinner and had some shadow clones write some jutsu ideas he had. Even the four months in Sana didn't give many wind-types Jutsu so coming up with his own would be nice and a must. But the problem is he he can't get them as strong as he needed them.

'I need to find a teacher who knows more about wind chakra.'

After dinner and a quick shower thought he would visit his favorite fox so he meditated in the middle of his living room. Feeling a familiar pull Naruto opened up his eyes to see the dark fox caged and walked through. As soon as Naruto's head passed through the cage it transformed into a large house. Oak wooden floors were throughout the house. Red painted walls with some pictures hung on them. A large fire place sat at one corner of the room that never went out with white coach's and chairs around it making it the living room. Walking through the house to find his "little fox" Naruto passed a fully stocked kitchen and went straight to the many bedrooms the house held. Naruto changed this part of his mind form the Kyuubi but she designed it. Checking room after room Naruto started to become nerves.

'I hope she's not in THAT one.' Hoped Naruto but at same time hoping she was. And as luck would (Depending on how you see it.) his vixen was setting on a bed in the very middle of the room, and was exposed with only a black lacey bra that was barely holding her bust and panties that helped to show her perfectly shaped hips and long legs. Her long, smooth crimson hair went half way down her back to show off her toned stomach. Around her neck was a black collar with a blue circle with 'Seal' writing in the middle of it.

**-Lemon- **

"**Hello Naruto-kun it's soooo nice of you to drop by." ** The Kyuubi gave a very sexy smile. **"I have been so lonely without you here to keep me company." **She said as she played with a pair of hand cuffs.

Naruto walked into the room. It had chains with cuffs bolted to the wall and the ceiling that was used the keep people there. There were several love seats in the room and a contraption that was used to hang a person in midair and restrain them. Of course you can't forget the cabinet filled with toys and other Items. (If you can't guess what she's into I feel sorry for you.)

Naruto pants felt very small and the Kyuubi noticed it as well. **"Oh and you brought me a gift too that's so sweet of you." **She said in a very sexy way that sent shivers of excitement up Naruto's spine. **"Hmm is my Naruto-kun lusting after me?" **

She asked with a bet of sarcasm as her hand was going down her toned stomach into her panties. She shifted her body so she was lying down with her legs open so Naruto could see her start to play with herself.

"**Yeah that's it watch me play with myself like a slut for your entertainment." **The Kyuubi demanded as her finger moved in and out of her wet women hood fast as looked into Naruto lustful eyes. **"Yes keep watching your slut finger herself!" **Her voice was a sexy husky as light wet slapping sound echoed in the room after she added another finger. As a wet patch showed through her damp panties.

'Dame she so fucking hot!' Naruto thought as he was barely able to keep from reliving himself from the presser building inside of himself. 'Her and her dame games but I'll get her back.' Naruto promised himself.

"**NARUTO I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" **She screamed in pleasure as her blond lover watched. **"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

Naruto walked up to the bed with each step a piece of clothing fall off until he reached the bed clad only in his boxers. "That was very hot but look at what you did to me." Naruto said pointing at the tent on his waist. He grabbed a fist full of her crimson hair and pulled her to his face and gave her a lustful kiss. Their tong's danced in her mouth as she gave a moan of pleasure then he pulled her to his tent. She let out a yelp from the small amount of pain the hair pulling but found enjoyment in it. "You're going to fix this aren't you fox slut?" The tone in his voice sounded more like a demand then a question.

"**Of course Naruto-kun I'm your personal slut after all." **She said in a sheepish voice that Naruto groan in anticipation. Putting her hands on the side of his boxers she grabbed the fabric and pulled down freeing his throbbing manhood that stood at 9". Naruto's scent hit her full blast making her mouth water and wrapped her hand around it. **"Oh your cock smells so good Naruto-kun." **She said as she started to stroke it a little before giving the tip a kiss.

Then another as she starts to put more into her mouth taking inch by inch until she was half way. She stopped stroking it in favor over bobbing her head up and down his manhood taking more in with every thrust of her head. Her tongue danced inside her mouth messaging the underside as she deep throated Naruto's cock.

"Fuck that feels so good. Look up at me as you suck on my dick like a good whore." Naruto said knowing she loves being talked to like that, and without a second delay her ruby red eyes looked up into Naruto's turning him on even more. Then an Idea hit him. "Since your being such a good girl why don't you play with yourself as you suck me off?"

The Kyuubi nodded a little and started to bob her head faster as she put two fingers inside her womanhood matching the speed of her head bobbing. Seeing the "Mighty Daemon" finger herself as she got him off drove Naruto craze as he watched her work for a few mins. Then grabbing ahold of her head Naruto started to thrusts forward matching the Kyuubi's bobbing speed.

Soon after Naruto felt a pressure building inside his balls. "I'm goanna cum, swallow it my slut swallow all of it." Naruto said as his kept thrusting down her throat. "Ahhhh!" Naruto cried out as he came and Kyuubi greedily took it all. As she removed her mouth a trial of saliva went from her mouth to his dick.

"**That tasted really good." **She licked her lips for effect.** "Hmm what do you want to do now Naruto-kun?" **she asked as she played with her breast.

"Turn around and get on your knees and bend over and stick your ass in the air." She did as told and to her surprise Naruto hand cuffed her behind her back stopping her from keeping herself up right easier. Naruto didn't wait as he tore off her panties and shoved all 9 inches inside in wet pussy as fast and hard as he could.

"**AHHH FUCK!" **she screamed at the sudden wave of pleasure hitting her.** "Yes fuck me like the whore I am Naruto-kun!" **She said in enthusiasm as Naruto continued his assault on her wet snach. **"OHH GOD THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" **she exclaimed in pure pleasure.

"Fuck your pussy's so tight and warm." Naruto then noticed her bra was still on and undid it never slowing down his thrusting. The bra fell allowing her breast to bounce around freely with every hard thrust.

"**Oh fuck I'm going to cum again Naruto-kun."**

And that she did as her pussy clamped around Naruto's dick as her womanly juices flowed down it and her leg. Naruto was having a hard time not Cumming right then and there but he pulled through. Naruto kept thrusting in and out of wet beautiful pussy every now and again switching passion to keep as much enjoyment as possible. Naruto had one of the Kyuubi legs over his shoulder as he fucked her relentlessly.

"OH FUCK I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"**YES, YES CUM INSISDE OF ME! CUM INSIDE YOUR SLUT'S DIRTY LITTLE PUSSY NARUTO-KUN!" **She cried in pleasure as her tits bounced around in the beat of Naruto's wild thrusting.

"RAAAA!" An animalistic roar ripped its way through Naruto's throat as he filled her side with a hot sticky substance that made her climax once more. This went on for several hours of nonstop of lovemaking filled with lust and love.

**-Lemon end-**

After taking off the hand cuffs the two laid into each other's arms as they snuggled closer together.

"**I love you Naruto-kun." **Said a sleepy Kyuubi as she yawned.

"I Love you too Kyuu-chan."

Naruto didn't know how long they sat there in each other's embrace the scent of sex in the air. He still couldn't believe that she loved him so and still couldn't figure out how or when it happened. But that was a thought for another day. Naruto sat up on the bed waking the half asleep red head beside him.

"**Mmmm where are you going Naruto-kun?" **Ask the groggy daemon.

"I'm sorry Kyuu-chan but I have to go." Naruto said as he pulled her into kiss. Not a lust filled one like he did when they began, but filled with loving, tender kiss. It was soft, sweet and poured every bet of love he could muster. "I'll talk to you later ok?"

"**Ok Naruto-kun talk to you later."**

"Bye I love you!" he exclaimed as he faded out.

**-Real world- **

Naruto awake to a stiff body but the some starches unlock all the muscles. After taking a shower to clean up the mess…again Naruto claimed into bed. 'It's really annoying that happens out here but there's no one to clean it up.' With a huff Naruto drifted off to sleep the next two days would be spent on training and his (for now) one girlfriend.

**-Two days later- **

At the academy the students were all in their homeroom waiting to find out who would be on their team. While very one was talking now was in the back paying close attention to his…desk…as he snored.

"Hay should we walk him up?" asked on student to another.

"Hehe totally it not every day someone gets the drop on Uzumaki." Said the other.

"And it not today either." Said Naruto in an evil manner scaring the hell out of the two boys.

"Ok class that's enough of that as we have important things to go through." Iruka exclaimed "First I want to…" he went on about what it means to be ninja now and that their adults and to show the village pride in a very long winded speech. "Ok now to the teams. (Skipping the 1-6 because they suck.) Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno (Yesss take that Ino pig.) riiigghht and Sai, your team leader Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shion Aburame with Kurenai. Team 9 is still active so team 10 will be Ino Yamanka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi lead by Asuma."

The kids started to talk thinking that was everyone until Iruka started talking again.

"And the newly made team squid number, team 0 is made of Naruto Uzumaki and…that's it? Well I guess it is good luck to you all." Iruka had a really big sweat drop. The class was like a bee hive with the one man team now in circulation. And because of it Naruto Fan-girls popularity sky rocket so the poor blond Uchiha whimpered.

**SPK here wanted to say thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think. And how about Naruto's team or like thereof did you see it coming or not? I live off your reviews so please don't starve me. And tell me about the short lemon was it good or bad and rest assured I'll get to how Naruto and the Kyuubi got together soon. Bye and have I great life. **


End file.
